


Of glitter and butterfly wings

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: All matured and grown-up now, Kuroo, the town’s swords maker, loves fairies just as much as he did in his childhood. Naked and breathless, panting against warm, bare skin, Kuroo loves one particular fairy to bits.Laid on the smooth, soft surface of the bed, Akaashi looks so, so pretty.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Of glitter and butterfly wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonboyblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/gifts).



> For Erica❤️
> 
> Happy Valentine's day to all you cuties out there!
> 
> Recommended song to listen while reading - Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.

Fairies are magical, fascinating creatures, and Kuroo adores them.

They’re delicate, gentle, and gorgeous; his mother used to tell him that fairies are the descendants of the first gods on the Earth – mighty, splendid giants who could control the weather, the time, and even the will of animals and plants altogether. And the tale, although never proven true, made complete sense to the little boy. How else could one explain how faes even came to this realm?

Growing up, he used to read stories and tales about fairies and their adventures almost religiously. When boys and girls of his age were playing or sneaking out to do all sorts of mischief, Tetsurou would hide in his blanket with a book in his hand, absorbed by another tale. His father would often find him asleep, curled under cushions and blankets, or under the old oak tree in the garden, with a book or two resting in his lap, on his chest, or opened on his face. And when his mother visited the town’s market, Kuroo, the blacksmith’s son, always clung on his mother’s skirt, busy admiring the visiting fairies. To him, their wings, thin and translucent, shone prettier than the sun and the stars on the sky, and whenever one of them spotted him gawking, they would smile and wink, as if guessing the boy’s amazement. That always left the young Kuroo flustered and very red in the face.

It didn’t matter that over time, he got to learn that fairies, just like any other magical beings, are a normal part of society. It didn’t matter that he found out that many of the read stories are just exaggerations, and that faes are definitely not the direct descendants of the old gods, but rather a mix of magic and mortality. Kuroo’s fascination never faded.

All matured and grown-up now, Kuroo, the town’s swords maker, loves fairies just as much as he did in his childhood. Naked and breathless, panting against warm, bare skin, Kuroo loves one particular fairy to bits.

Laid on the smooth, soft surface of the bed, Akaashi looks so, so pretty.

Kuroo is above him, big, rough from metalwork palms gripping his skinny hips to smoothen the soft curves and squeeze them. He stares, hazel irises focused on the way the fairy’s lips part rhythmically and listens to the almost surreal way Akaashi moans out his name.

He’s so beautiful, Kuroo thinks for the millionth time that night, spreading Akaashi’s legs to expose him and follow the curls of dark-colored symbols engraved on his belly and chest. Kuroo drinks in the sight, traces swirls and perfectly drawn angles right below his sternum, reading ancient runes in the signs tattooed on the fairy’s body. He still admires the written spells and charms as his eyes move lower and lower, till he sees the lines marking the skin of his v-lines and the curls of black hair below his navel. When Tetsurou’s digit, wet and slippery, prods at the tight entrance, his lips ghost over the fae’s stomach, where he plants soft, velvety kisses.

“Tetsu~” Keiji’s voice, for Kuroo, is melodic and so soft, he can’t help but push another finger inside. “Tetsuro- oh!” The small, breathless gasp makes the taller smile and go further with his doings.

“You’re so, so gorgeous, Keiji.” He murmurs with a hum, hiding his face in the crook of the fairy’s neck. Akaashi groans louder and Kuroo bites down on the smooth skin.

Keiji is perfect, the embodiment of an ancient god, Kuroo thinks, smiling down at the shorter’s breathless figure as he opens him up with well-timed curls of his fingers. Akaashi is glowing, there’s soft, sparkling dust everywhere on the sheets, and Tetsurou can’t help but take some of it on his fingers and smear it on his lover’s cheek gently. Fairies release sparkling dust when they feel intense emotion; Kuroo is very proud of himself because he is the one who makes Keiji feel such intense sensations. Seeing his lover shining so prettily against the light of candles, he soon realizes that he wants to see more glitter.

The human continues to spoil and tease the whimpering fae underneath him, alternating between gentle to more daring, teasing strokes and pumps. And as he does so, Kuroo never ceases to praise his beloved. He rewards him with sweet kisses and careful squeezes of his inner thighs, or soft praises whispered in his ear whenever Kuroo hovers above Akaashi. The fairy, enamored and so shy, melts and his skin takes the prettiest shade of pink, something that Tetsurou adores and can’t get enough of.

When his hips meet Keiji’s and they unite, Kuroo thinks that his fae is the most beautiful being on earth. Back arched, black curls messed up against the soft pillow, and pale skin marked with reddish love bites, Tetsurou can’t think of a more perfect image even if he really tries to. Thin, delicate golden dust and meticulously drawn symbols on his skin. And wings, such beautiful, unreal wings…

Earlier, before he could start loving his sweetheart’s body, Kuroo made sure Akaashi lay comfortably on the soft bedding. He caressed the fairy’s limbs carefully, made sure the iridescent membrane was spread comfortably on the sheets, so that Keiji’s wings, like those of a butterfly, wouldn’t hurt one bit.

Seeing Akaashi squirming now, and the rainbow-colored petals fluttering faintly each time Kuroo rocks his hips into Keiji’s is enough of a reassurance that he is treating his beloved right. This thought alone makes his heart flutter and cock twitch against Keiji’s soft walls. He groans, closes his eyes, and meets Akaashi’s whimpers with moans of his own before their lips unite in a breathtaking, deep kiss.

Akaashi captures the human into a tight embrace, and with the frail amount of power he has left inside, pulls Kuroo closer, guiding him to go faster by pressing his heels gently into the dimples on the man’s back while his voice whispers out Kuroo’s name, along with gentle praises and encouragements. Tetsurou complies, and with a whispered “I love you”, delivers. It’s exactly what Keiji needs, it seems, because, after just a few more, deep and rough thrusts, the winged man tightens around Tetsurou and releases a choked whine.

Kuroo keeps thrusting, kissing Akaashi all over his cheeks, forehead, and temples. He soothes him with whispered praises, and encourages him to ride his orgasm bolder, less bashfully. He is so enamored with the sight of his precious love consumed by the pleasure that he doesn’t even see his own release coming. 

It happens so suddenly that the human moans brokenly and rests his forehead against Akaashi’s, suddenly feeling powerless. The other doesn’t fail to help Kuroo. He kisses him slowly and sensually, swallowing every grunt while continuing to press his heels on Kuroo’s lower back to encourage him to move faster. Tetsurou listens and thrusts deeper, riding his orgasm with rough bites on Akaashi’s lower lip and even rougher squeezes of his hips and rear. Keiji welcomes everything without any protest. He keeps encouraging the older, and when Tetsurou’s thrusts drive him into overstimulation, the fairy still doesn’t complain, finding everything Kuroo offers him beyond heavenly.

They only stop when both the human and the fairy become too sensitive to more thrusting. Kuroo stills his movements, pulls out, and collapses on Keiji’s chest. The other, trembling and so pink in the face, just whimpers quietly and welcomes his lover in a tight embrace, caging him with his arms and legs against his chest. They breathe each other’s air, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, while long fingers intertwine with each other. 

Fairies are magical, fascinating creatures, and Kuroo adores them. 

Gathering his beautiful angel to his chest, he still thinks faes are the most beautiful beings on earth. Caressing Akaashi’s trembling body, spreading the soft glitter over his skin, and covering it with a delicate cover, Kuroo thinks he is the luckiest man on earth. He got to love a fairy and to be loved back. He got to spoil his beloved, and in return, he got more pleasure and love than he expected to feel in his whole life.

Kissing Keiji on the lips, and watching how pretty, lovely teal blue eyes slowly close, Kuroo decides, again, that he loves and adores Keiji more than he loves fairies in general. 

Because Kuroo didn’t fall for the wings and the sparkle on Akaashi’s body. He fell for Keiji, his frail smile and his soft mouth leaving kisses on his neck. He fell for Keiji for something beyond his species.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> How'd you like it?  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️  
> Chat me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hyugapineapple)


End file.
